2 and a half years later at a Drama Brothers concert
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Gwen has just finished filming Total Drama: All Stars, and her girl Leshawna takes her out to a Drama Brothers concert to take her mind off things, but when her and Trent lays eyes in one another for the first time in over 2 years, the sexual attraction connects them together.


Gwen and Leshawna were at the very front, VIP area of the Drama Brothers concert, and was enjoying the final song that Trent, Harold, Cody, and Justin were putting on, but Leshawna was focused on her lover, and Gwen could not keep her eyes off of Trent. It was been about two and a half years since she has seen him, and to see him so happy, in tune with his passion, and the way those clothes hugged his muscular body, and the windblown hair was only making the concert more fun for her. "Thanks for inviting me to the concert Leshawna. After filming Total Drama: All Stars, the drama with Courtney, and the awful breakup with Duncan, I can use a good night out."

LeShawna was dancing to the tune, but did hear what her old friend said. "I told you to kick Duncan to the curb from the very beginning, and you were the one who chose to go onto All Stars. It is so nice to kick back, and to travel with the group all summer, and the men have been bulking up."

"He definitely has been bulking up, and I can tell that he has been taking very good care of himself. He looks soo good." Moaned Gwen, as she did not keep her eyes off Trent, and all the seductive dance moves and the gyrating her is doing for the performance.

Leshawna knew her friend, and saw her looking directly at Trent. "Awwww girl. I know those sex eyes Gwen, but I advise you to time it down. Trent has been fucking chicks left and right this summer, and you just broke up with Duncan."

Trent was on the stage, lip-syncing a lyric, and dancing his sexy moves, but he caught a familiar girl with blue strikes in her short, black hair, and soon realized that it was Gwen at the very front row with Leshawna. They shared a gaze for a few more seconds, which was broken when Harold started speaking. "Well, thank you for coming to our farewell concert. We hope you all can come to the after party. Men, it is time to give the fans a part of us." The 4 men continued a trend of taking off their shirts, and throwing them to the girls.

Gwen saw Trent take off his shirt, and was shocked to see that he gained a glistening six pack. He saw that she was looking at him, and decided to throw her his shirt, which she caught, and he ran backstage. "We are going to the after party, right?"

"I never thought you would be so into going to a party, but OF COURSE Harold's girl is going to the concert. Come on." LeShawna few healed excitedly, as she grabbed Gwen's hand, and they ran backstage.

* * *

><p>The after party was in a lounge at a hotel the Drama Brothers were staying at, and the four men were just chilling. Beth and Justin were making out beside them, and Sierra was giving Cody a lap dance that should not have been done in the public. "Man, I wonder what is taking LeGoddess so long? I need to have my lady with me during these after parties."<p>

Trent was too busy thinking about Gwen to even listen to what Harold was thinking, but both of their worries would end, when the two girls showed up in their sexy clubbing outfits. "Hey boys. Your ladies are in the house. You have been killing those beats H-Bomb." LeShawna greeted, before she left Gwen alone to be with her Harold.

The ex couple just stared at one another awkwardly. It had been a few years since they have spoken or seen one another, and neither wanted to make it more weird, so Gwen broke the silence. "So Trent, it has been a few years. Your music career is thriving, and you are looking really good. Congrats."

"Thanks Gwen. You are looking really good as well. Better than ever." He huskily replied, which she blushed by, and the low sexy voice did enter her ears blissfully. "How was filming Total Drama: All Stars this summer?"

Gwen looked at the 3 other couples getting very intimate, and did not want to speak in front of all of that. "Uh, I think we should go to a place where there aren't 3 couples about to get it on all around us."

He got up instantly, and told her that they can go somewhere else "Well, let's go then.", before offering her a hand, which she took. The two of them walked out of the club hand in hand (which neither wanted to let go), and they started to catch up.

"It was hell Trent. Duncan and I had a lot of issues before we came on the show, and things only got worse when we started to film. I broke up with him early in the season. I tried to make up with Courtney after the TDWT ordeal, and we eventually became friends again, only to find out that she used me, and was plotting my demise."

"Ooh, that sucks." He admitted, as they both sat down. He noticed how Gwen clutched her legs together (so he would not know the liquid that is all over her underwear and upper thighs), and tried to pull her dress down, only to reveal more cleavage.

"And one of those crazy newbie kids tried to kill me. Fun. But I ended up making some new friends though. Enough about me. You are one of the biggest musicians and heart-throbs out there right now. How can you keep all of the deranged girls away from your sexy self?" She asked, with clear flirtation under the time of her voice. "Or are you_ rocking their world_ and _deepest fantasies_ like the _lover_ you are?"

Trent was definitely getting turned on by the seductive tone Gwen was speaking to him, so he played along "Well, I _do_ have the reputation of being the Adonis of the bedroom, which you never got a chance to find out.", which caused them to giggle like they used to do.

She could not help but laugh and blush by their playful conversation. Gwen missed this silly banter with Trent, and by being in his company, and the sexual buzz in her body started to increase. She leaned closer to Trent, until her head rested on his shoulders, and for her hands to caress his bicep and pecs. "You never had such bulging muscles when we were together. You feel so rock hard, harder than you've ever been. I am liking this new you Trent."

His lower member was definitely starting to react to her flirtatious and caresses, and as he stared into her big brown eyes, he could not pull away from the vulnerable and sensual look. Their sexual tension caused them not to move their faces closer and closer, until their lips met. The simple peck was not enough for either of them, and they needed more.

The pair started to passionately kiss, and to caress one another with their hands, getting in tune with the intimacy. Gwen started to bite and nibble Trent's soft bottom lip, and continued to play with it, causing him to moan. "Gween." After he got his lip back, he went on to kiss her jaw and to slowly move to her pale, and beautiful neck, as he placed her on top of his covered tent.

His lips and teeth started to meet her neck in a ferociously sexy way, and she groaned as he started to give her a bold hickey. "Ooh Trent. This feels so good." He entire bottom half was filled with a bunch of eager nerves, and her cunt was getting wetter and wetter, as she started to unconsciously straddle against his raging hard on, and ran her hair through his sexy, thick black hair.

Trent had not been able to hold her and caress her in a few years in the least, and she still held a very soft spot in his heart, and he broke away from her neck to plead to her. "Gwen...Please don't play with me. I need you...right now...Don't tease me..Do you want this?"

She grasped him to engage in a few tender kisses, as she groaned. "I'm. Not. Teasing. You. I'm. So. Wet. Take. Me. In. Your. Room." That whimper was enough for Trent to hoist her around his waist, and to carry her to the elevator, and he pressed the buttons. She engaged I to a heavy make out session with him, and was loving the feeling of his big strong arms wrapped around her ass, and felt his infers reach lower and lower, until they brushed past her underwear, and into her vaginal folds. "Ooohhhh my gosh Trent. DON'T STOP touching my cunt."

Trent could not help himself, and his wandering hands. Her cunt was so much tighter than he could have ever imagined, and as he entered her vagina, her wet was started dripping all over his hand. She immediately clenched around his fingers, as he started to thrust in and out of her womanhood, and her legs started to unknowingly twitch from the delicious friction of his thick and long fingers making her push throb and drip, as he worked her faster and faster. "MMMMPPPHHHH TRENT, FUCK MY CUNT."

The elevator stopped, as they reached his floor, and he removed his fingers from her vagina, as he carried her to his room. Her vagina missed his touch as soon as his fingers left, and his hard on was poking vulgarly at his pants to be freed, and Gwen was a lot filler than he was since they were last together, and he could not resist her curvier body. They entered his room, and they fell on the bed, as he moved back into her vagina, and started lapping up her pussy folds, which became extremely intoxicating as soon as his lips and tongue embraced her womanhood.

"OOOOHHHHH FUCK. Eat me OUT." Yelled Gwen, as Trent moved his face ferociously to take in all that is her cunt, lapping up her pussy walls with his tongue, and massaging her upper thighs. He was intoxicated by her soaking wet vagina, and the musky taste of the sexy goth. His hair was ticking the sides of her thighs, and she could not help but jolt around.

Trent started penetrating her womanhood with his tongue, and her tight walls, the delicious fluids leaking into his mouth, the clenching of the walls, and her sexy moans was only making his hard on a bigger pain, and waning to savage her even more. He exited her tongue for a moment, grinning with her liquids, which she found so sexy. "Mmmm. You are so yummy." The musician quickly ripped her teasing corset that has been tossing him, and her C-cup breasts popped out, which he sexily attacked with his teeth and lips.

Her body felt like liquid, and her face was completely flushed from his fingers making his way to her twitching cunt, and his bites and licks on her breasts. "FUCK TRENT. You...ah...SO...GOOODDDD. Just like that." She grasped his ,hair and ran her hands through his scalp as he embraced and caressed her hard nipples.

Just when Gwen was getting used to the caresses on her breasts, he slipped his mouth to her vagina where his fingers are, and flicked, licked, dipped, and swirled his fingers and tongue rapidly on her clitoris and her cunt. Gwen's legs tightened around his face, and lifted her hips just as when she is starts to peak from his sexual ministrations. "Oh my gosh, MY GOSH TRENT. LET ME CUM, LET ME CUUMM." She yelled, and just as she did that, Trent let her vagina go from her fingers and pussy.

Trent knew that she was disappointed, but he could not knots the hard on that was becoming a pain as it throbbed without getting to its honey pot. "I need to have you Gwen. Take everything off. Now." He demanded darkly, as he quickly unbuckled his belt, dropped his pants, took of his shirt, and dropped his underwear to reveal his big cock. Gwen took too long to take everything off, so he flipped her around, and removed her skirts and underwear.

She could not even speak, as he slipped his penis in her overwhelmingly wet vagina and started to move in her from behind. Trent was too sexually frustrated to thrust slowly, so his movements were very rough and fast, which blew the pale woman away as he slammed her sopping cunt again and again, ramming into her harder by grabbing her shoulders. "AHHHHH YESS, YESS, YEEEESS TRENT. FUCK MEE."

Trent forced her to meet his thrusts, by pulling her back when he thrust forward, and her naturally tight genitalia was clenching around him even tighter, and her warm vagina made him feel even better as he split open her pussy. "FUUUCCKKK GWEN." She tried to move back with him, getting fueled by the powerful sex, but he had a good hold on her, and all she can do is clutch the sheets in desperate bliss, as he hit deeper and deeper into her womanly depths.

He leaned into her to nibble on it, before huskily whispering "I wanted to ravish you like this for so long. Every part of you deserves to be and needs to be worshiped.", before trailing his hands across her breasts, and continued with his euphoric moves on her, causing her to swoon, and to toss her head back, and to grunt lowly. "UNGH. I haven't had good sex like this in months. You fuck SO GOOD. AHH."

Her thrill was turning him on, her low, ferocious groans and to see her ass bounce every time he penetrated her was making the soon to be solo artist think of new ways to wow not only her, but himself. He had Gwen, and wanted to please her and to rock her world. She sensed him slow down, and as she caught up on her breath, she gave him a suggestion. "Get off the bed. I want to do a position that I know we will like."

Trent followed her advice, and she moved to the edge of the bed, with her legs wide out in the air, forming a V, and she pointed to him seductively, and as he walked up closer; she placed both of her legs on his shoulder. "Now put that cock in me, and carry on." She had the sexiest grin he has ever seen on her, and as he slipped in, he could not help but give out a low moan from the tighter position.

Gwen was starting to heave already, as he began to thrust into her delicate vagina; sweat forming all over her body, and her nipples growing hard seeing Trent's manly muscles and tight abs glistening from the light, and as his hair started to become damp from the sweat. Every single hit was an engulfing stroke of sheer pleasure inside her body, and was engulfing in it more and more. "Trent..."

"Say my name again baby. Your moans, especially the ones to my name are sweet music. Say it again." He changed softly in her ear, watching her face tighten and flush from the intimacy.

"Uhh, Trenttt." She moaned again, and as he started thrusting faster, she dug her nails into her back. The friskinees and the idea of being marked by this stunning girl made him lean into her touch and embrace, and caused their bodies to mesh together even more. The thrusts became a bit shallower as he started going at a faster pace.

Gwen kept on biting and licking her mouth, not only from her insides the it into a comatose state of euphoria, but it is a bit irksome that it has been left alone for a long while, needing a long stick in her mouth. "Trent, please let me praise your dick, I want to lick and suck you. Please? You have been _so good_ to me, and I need to please you. I want to see it face to face."

As soon as she said it, he slipped out of her vagina, and sat on the edge of the bed. Gwen got off the bed and stood in front of him to take in his glorious genitalia. Her hands immediately started stroking his cock, and she blew on the tip as a tease, before moving down to his balls, and to play with them with her mouth, teeth, and tongue.

Trent started to heavily breathe, and to clench his legs and goes, as the titillation of her strokes and oral performance was increasing at a pleadingly fast rate. His scrotum grew hard from her nips and licks at his testicles, and saw her switch things as she plopped her entire mouth around his springing dick, gobbling most of it down, before thrusting out most of it. The sight of her taking his cock, and moving her hair back was so arousing. "Mmmmmmm Gwen. That feels so fucking brilliant. You're doing such a good job."

Gwen was enjoying going down on his hung cock, and took a of it in her throat, causing her to slightly choke on it. She managed to relax her reflexes, and stayed there for a few moments, before plopping him out of her mouth, slime all over his man meat. "God that was fun to choke down on."

Her pussy became to twitch in emptiness, and she knew what she had to do. She climbed on the edge of the bed, and held Trent as she slowly sank down on him, instantly giving her the shivers of delight. "That felt so good. I can feel your cock flinch babe."

Trent just relaxed as she started riding his shaft, and com as she slowly got used to the springing she did with her legs. She started to plant a nice hickey on his neck (which was always hot to him) and had to hold onto her as she bounced on his nice dick. She was so tight and wet, and he was struggling with just doing nothing as this utter zest. "Ahh fuck Gwen. You sure know how to ride em."

"Of course I do. OHHH MY GOOSSHHHH." She moaned as she could feel her G-spot being hit, and started twitching her legs "Trent, help me out here.", as she was becoming desperate to get off fully. Her ex boyfriend grinned as be grabbed her hips, and started to meet her intoxicating thrusts; getting wetter and wetter with each and every single thrusts.

He saw her fingers flick and caress her budding clitoris, causing her to desperately clench around him extremely tightly, and the build up from his testicles were reaching to his shaft, and he knew what was gonna happen, "GWEEEENNNNN. I...AUGH." almost capable of forming words, and his fingers were digging into her hips as he was extremely close.

She was extremely close as well, as her arm wrapped around him, as she could feel every nerve in her body start to deliciously tense up. "GOD...I'M GONNA...TRREEEENNNTTTTT." They both screamed out of the top of their lungs, and clutched to one another as their climaxes were finally released; his juices filling her vagina, and her fluids leaking out all over his cock, and onto the bed.

They both collapsed on the bed, and reached out to cuddle with one another. Neither expected this to happen, but neither having any regret of today, glad that their paths crossed. Gwen moved his hair out of his face, and asked in fatigue. "Uhhh...that was...so good..."

"Definitely." He agreed, catching up on his breath. He just wanted to be with his friend...with benefits he guessed, and liked where things are, wanting to spend more time with her. "Would...would you like to st...stay with us as we...we finish the Farewell...Dr...Drama Brothers Tour?"

She grabbed his face to give a peck, before responding. "Absolutely."


End file.
